kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Snow-Woman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kim Possible Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Wordmark logo for the wiki I don't know if you've been back to the Kim Possible Wiki to see my response to your message, so here's a recap: I don't have admin nominations open right now, but we could look at making this wiki the official Kim Possible fan fiction wiki. To get started on that, I made a matching wordmark logo for you: This would be put in place with the Theme Designer. If you like it and/or need any help with this, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Establishing Wiki Policy: Fanon and it's Multitude Policies will need to be established given the wide array of fanon. We need a policy of organization for the multitude of stories and characters that are in multiple. We have a couple options: 1: We can add sections such as 'Kim as she appears in Deconstructive Legacy" (my own fic) to each character, but it will become very cluttered and the page will become extremely long following this. 2: We can add new sub-pages for each character, perhaps headed along the lines of: Kim Possible (Deconstructive Legacy). 3: We could also simply limit fanfiction articles into a few pages: one for the fanfic itself (IE, like a wiki article on said fanfic), a character sheet page, and maybe a few other small pages. Really, this is something to be discussed in relative detail by those who'll be editing. I'd be willing to guinea pig some of my own work to help iron this policy out, though. I feel it best not to use other's work until we've gotten a policy ironed out. LukeDanger 10:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I've made a page, Number Two, to serve as a guinea pig for ironing out a policy for this site. It's my own work and a link was provide. Figured it'd be best to have something to kickstart with. LukeDanger 01:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC)